Fancake
by xX69-JEREMIKE-69Xx
Summary: It's the seventh night in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and Fritz is present yet again to fill in for the usual night guard, presumably sick at home or something. The night is quieter than usual, and the substitute night watch decides to fill time by watching the cupcake and fan have conversation.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hello this is thing read thx**_

 _ **Written by Admin Stormi**_

It was night 7, the beginning of a new night that shouldn't even be in the job requirement. But in the case of two staff members in particular, the "job requirement" was limitless. They had much in common: sit in the office all day and all night, providing the security with companionship for the duration of their work period.

One was adorable, which helped in the case of the night watch; he had to deal with animatronics trying to kill him all night, after all. The other was "cool', able to assist in the guard's attempts to "chill out" after getting spooked by intruding animatronics. Donned with a light-up, battery-powered candle, the cute one just so happened to be a little robotic vanilla cupcake with pink, plastic frosting. The too-cool-for-skool one was a fan, it's onyx color shimmering with the reflected light from the dim light bulbs of the office. Although they didn't speak much to each other, they had much in common. The night guard figured that if they communicated, they'd be a cute couple of bolts.

Perhaps tonight he could help break the ice.

The security guard glanced at his watch. It read "1:23". After a bit of wild thinking and superstitious screaming about the sequence of numbers, Fritz calmly sat back in his swivel chair and quickly checked the hallway and vents, as well as winded the music box. Luckily, tonight was strangely quiet. Hell, you'd think that since the animatronics had been growing more aggressive with each night, that they would have all mauled him at once by now.

With a quiet snicker, he gently picked up the cupcake from where it had been sitting by a Fredbear plushie on his desk and brought it up to his face, studying it.  
"I'll call you Betty." He said with a chuckle.

Turning the fan to the side slightly, he placed "Betty" in front of it, so that they seemed to stare at each other. "Betty, meet Dan."

The fan continued to quietly spin its blades as the cupcake stared emptily straight past it.

Fritz crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Now Betty, don't ignore Dan. He's a pretty cool guy, if you know what I'm saying." He broke into maniacal laughter at his own joke. Betty's candle flickered once, as it occasionally did to signal that it needed new batteries. With a few short chuckles as he began to calm himself back down, the night guard bent down to reach into the bottom drawer; the batteries were kept there. He switched Betty's old batteries out with the new ones, tossing the old in the trash. Betty's candle lit up a bit brighter.

By now the night guard had come to the assume that everything here was haunted, and took the better candle performance as a sign of thanks from Betty.

Meanwhile, Dan had been sitting near-silently on the desk, looking expectantly at Betty. Fritz nodded to him, giving him a thumbs-up. Betty simply stared as Dan's blades gently spun, occasionally slowing down for a split second because the power supply in the facility was terrible.

"How adorable." Fritz whispered, holding his hands up to his cheeks in awe. "You sure know how to butter someone up, Dan." Dan continued to whip air around.

As Betty gazed at Dan and his multiple spinning blades, Fritz found himself pulling at the collar of his uniform, a faint rose tint appearing on his face. "Hey, hey...I'm still here, you too. Do you need some privacy? I'll give you some privacy." Quickly jumping out of his chair, the guard ran towards the closet off to the side. He turned and winked at the two before stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. There, he sneakily peeked out the little window of the door, watching them as sweat began to accumulate on his forehead.

Biting his bottom lip, Fritz quickly began to undo his belt, still staring at the two unmoving objects from his tiny window. He whipped out his two-inch dong, aggressively sliding his hand down it. He bit his lip harder in anticipation as he watched, a drop of blood seeping from between his teeth. Despite the slight metallic taste accumulating on his tongue, he only bit down harder as he began to pump his hand as if he was shaking an unopened YooHoo can. Eventually the blood was cascading slowly down his chin in streams, especially when he unknowingly began grinding his front teeth deeper into his flesh from pleasure.

With a high-pitched shriek like that of the child from the yet-to-happen Bite of '87, Fritz violently released his seed all over the door, as well as the rest of the room as the stream became too powerful to control. When it was over, Fritz grabbed a nearby Freddy plushie and threw himself into the biggest puddle of white on the floor. He let out a triumphant roar like that of a territorial walrus and proceeded to hump the Freddy with the speed of a horny chihuahua until its fur was soaked with his blood and release, causing him to ejaculate once more. This wave was much more intense, sending the night guard blasting backwards on the jetstream of his seed into the door, knocking it off the hinges as he flew into the hallway and slammed into the Marionette, who had been coming to check on him after Fritz had forgotten to go back and wind the music box again.

Confused and disgusted, the Marionette quickly got up and stared disapprovingly down at the panting night guard before deciding to return to his box and contemplate his nonlife. Fritz licked his bleeding lips, slowly stumbling to his feet and returning to his office. There the cupcake and fan sat on the desk, still having not moved from their previous positions.

Angry at this fact, Fritz stomped over and slammed the two inanimate objects together before throwing them at Toy Bonnie, who lay horrified in the vent. The guard swept everything off his desk, letting out an angry tantrum screech. He then turned and raced out of the building, still pantsless and covered in his own blood and seminal fluids, violently jacking off into the night with only the stars to guide him.

Then, in the office, Toy Bonnie accidentally bumped Betty, causing her to roll over to Dan, where they lay broken and silent together in the dim room. At least they had each other.


End file.
